1. Technical Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments generally relate to a display method and device. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display method and device for optimizing screen brightness according to an amount of illuminance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as various display devices such as a mobile phone, a notebook, a tablet PC and the like (hereinafter, referred to as a “mobile terminal”) become common, a picture quality as well as a function thereof is considered as being important. Among various elements influencing the picture quality of the display device, proper screen brightness is a non-negligible element. If the screen brightness is automatically controlled according to external illuminance, user satisfaction may increase and power consumption may be reduced.
The display device of the related art uses fixed screen brightness or uses screen brightness controlled by the user. However, when a fixed screen brightness is used, since unnecessary power consumption is high during high external illuminance and higher screen brightness cannot be obtained in a darker environment, this results in inconvenience in using the display apparatus. For example, due to a difference of illuminance between day and night or a sunny day and a cloudy day, screen brightness of the display device becomes different from surrounding brightness, which makes a user experience great amount of eye strain.
Further, when a user manually controls the screen brightness, the user who is not skilled has difficulty in properly controlling the screen brightness. For example, the user may control the screen brightness such that the brightness is too bright or too dark compared to the surrounding illuminance.
The screen brightness suitable for the display device of the mobile terminal may vary, depending on a position or an angle of the mobile terminal held by the user. However, there is no method in the related art capable of controlling the screen brightness in consideration of an incident angle. Accordingly, even though the user controls the screen brightness, the controlled screen brightness may not be proper, depending on an angle at which the user views the corresponding display device. Therefore, there is a requirement to provide a method capable of automatically controlling the screen brightness in consideration of an incident angle of illumination of the display device in the related art.